Crono Trigger Part 1: The War With Magus
by Adam Jaffray
Summary: This is part one of a complete novelization of the game Crono Trigger. It covers the events leading up to the defeat of Magus in the year 600.
1. The Millenial Fair

Chrono Trigger  
Part 1: The War With Magus  
  
Author's Note:  
This story is my most ambitious yet. I am going to create a novelization of the superb role playing game for the SNES, Chrono Trigger. It may take a long time to complete each part but I am going to split it into three parts. I am using a single ending, the ending in which the characters travel through the Black Omen in order to fight Lavos. Some changes may be made but I beg that you see it as creative license. I will try and use the same speech that each character uses though the dialog may not be exactly the same. Chrono will actually be speaking and since I have no basis for exactly what he says I have given him a voice. There will not be as much combat as is in the game, it would bog down the story. I will try to keep it action packed though. Also, some ideas may suffer from my interpretation.  
  
The first part are the events leading to Frog's defeat of Magus in the Middle Ages. Part two shall be the events in and around Zeal, the Kingdom of Magic. Finally the third part will be the showdown with Lavos.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: The Millennial Fair  
  
The day was bright. Gulls were wheeling in the sky, there raucous calls filling the air. Fireworks exploded in the air and a great mass of balloons lifted into the sky. Today was the day of the Millennial Fair. The people of Guardia celebrated the Millennium and the 400 years that had passed since Magus, the wizard who had waged war on Guardia, was defeated. Leene's Bell, constructed in 600 AD for the wife of King Guardia XXI was ringing loudly.  
  
Just a little ways in front of the site of the Millennial Fair sat a small village. Inside one of these house lived a young man, Crono. He was only 18 but was well accomplished with the sword. His hair was red and cut jaggedly and stuck out from his head at odd angles. He was sleeping in his clothes, so anxious was he to go to the Fair.  
  
His mother walked up the stairs. she called, Crono, wake up, you'll be late for the fair. You've been looking forward to it for so long.  
  
She sighed and walked to the window. Pulling open the curtain she hears Leene's Bell ringing in the distance. Leene's Bell makes such wonderful music, she said to herself before she turned back to her still sleeping son, Now wake up, that inventor friend of yours... Lucca wanted to show you her new invention.  
  
Crono woke slowly shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Come on, get up!  
  
Crono's eyes snapped open as he finally remembered what today was. He leapt from bed and did a quick stretch. His pet cat watched curiously as he grabbed his simple wooden sword that sat propped on beside his bed. The cat lost interest in this and trotted down the stairs. Crono made sure he had everything then followed. His mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Now you behave yourself today, his mother said, Here's 200 gold, have fun at the fair today.  
  
Thanks mom, Crono said before dashing out the door, not even bothering getting anything for breakfast.  
  
The mayor wanted to thank you for finding his son! Go and see him before you go to the fair, Crono's mother called after him.  
  
Crono rolled his eyes impatiently. About a week before the Mayors son had gotten lost in the forest and Crono had volunteered to find him. It hadn't taken too long but the child had been taken by some Imps in the forest. Crono had rescued the child and brought him to his father. The Mayor had said he would reward him. Times had been somewhat troubled. There was always the danger of the Imps. It was not that serious a threat, the kings guard usually would handle the raids if they actually happened. However, because of this threat some, like Crono, had learned to use the sword at an early age.  
  
Crono stared longingly at the fair before finally walking over to the Mayor's house. The old man who was the Mayor of Crono's village was sitting behind a stack of papers feverishly trying to finish them all. He looked up and caught sight of Crono's peculiar spiked hair over the stack of papers. Ahhhh, Crono, he said as he signed his name to a sheet of paper, I'm afraid I'm too busy to reward you personally but if you talk to the man upstairs he should give you some money, I believe there is also some over in that chest over on the wall.  
  
The Mayor went back to his work grumbling about a form that had been sent to him for approval. Crono walked to the chest and pulled open the lid. Inside was a hundred gold piece. _Wow, _Crono thought, _I guess this wasn't a waste of time._  
  
Crono went up the stairs and sitting behind a desk was another man, just as old as the Mayor but with only half as much paper stacked on his desk. The man never looked up from his tally sheets where he was working out the budget for the year. Blasted fair, the man grumbled, Only makes things difficult when it comes to figuring out a budget. Why couldn't they have held it further south.  
  
Crono cleared his throat to get the mans attention. Ehhh, what, the man said as he looked up, Oh, you must be that kid.  
  
The man dug around inside the drawers in his desk. After five minutes of searching the man finally pulled out a small bag of coins. That's 300 gold for you sonny, the man said as he handed the gold over.  
  
He went back to his work without another word to Crono. Crono turned and walked down the stairs. He ran out the door and sprinted all the way to the Fair.   
  
The fairgrounds were covered in brightly colored balloons and tents. Just inside the entrance an oval shaped track had been set up. Several racers of various species, including one cat, were running around the track trying to beat the others. Crono watched as the competitors sped by him, breathing hard. He stepped quickly across the track so he wouldn't be in there way.  
  
In the center of the race track a large fountain had been set up. People milled about the area, looking at the various booths that had been set up. To the right of the track Crono could see an old man with a display of swords. Crono, avid swordsman that he is, walks over to talk to the man after waiting for the racers to pass by again.  
  
Good morning, sir, the man says, I am Melchior.  
  
The man glances at the wooden sword hanging by Crono's side. Not a bad weapon for a beginner but you have the looks of someone with a bit of experience with the sword. Perhaps you would be interested in one of these fine weapons, all created by my own hard work.  
  
Crono examines the weapons on display. The choice isn't that varied but Melichior is correct that they are indeed fine weapons. Melchior picks up one of the Iron Blades and examines it like a father. This sword was forged using a process only I know. The blade is light, but very strong. It will not break and the edge is keen. It is not the greatest weapon, but for 300 gold it is a good purchase.  
  
Crono took the weapon and tested it. The weapon was light. The balance was perfect. Crono gave a few practice swings. The blade felt light as a feather and yet held firm when he tested the strength with his hand. 300 sounds good, Crono said,   
  
Crono tossed the bag of coins to Melchior. How much would you give for this old sword, Crono asked as he pulled the wooden sword.  
  
I can't give you more then 20 gold, that's about all it is worth, Melchior replied.  
  
Crono said, accepting the money from Melchior.  
  
Crono started to walk off before Melchior called to him. I live on the island to the east. Come visit me sometime.  
  
Crono waved at Melchior and nodded his head. Crono felt like spending some more money and purchased himself a brand new Bronze Helm and a Karate Gi suit. He changed into the suit in a private, screened off section near the armorer. He placed his blue tunic over the suit and stepped back out into the fair. These, while probably being unnecessary were useful to have if he were ever attacked by some Imps who were trying to steal from travelers.  
  
Crono asked some of the patrons if they had heard about Lucca's invention. They said that it was being set up near the back of the fair grounds. Crono walked up the steps to see what Lucca and her father, Taban, had built this time. He hoped it would actually work this time. There previous inventions had a nasty habit of exploding.  
  
As he reached the top of the steps he could see Leene's Bell hanging in the center of the courtyard. To his left he thought he could see a cat cleaning itself on a table. A young girl about Crono's age was wandering around the bell, looking slightly lost. She was dressed in a loose white dress that was cinched about her waste with a leather belt. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. About her neck was a pendant with an intricate design made from a strange red mineral.  
  
Crono stepped towards where he could see the clearing behind the fair but the girl was careless and tripped. She fell headfirst into Crono sending him flying. The pendant flew from her neck and landed some distance away. She stood and shook her head. She saw Crono still lying on the ground and walked over to him looking concerned. Are you all right, she asked as she gently rocked him.  
  
Crono had hit his head against the stone of the square and was momentarily dazed. He put his hand to his head and managed to nod an affirmative. She stood up abruptly as she realized that her pendant was missing. Where did it go, she said as she frantically began searching for it.  
  
Crono stood and could see a pendant lying on the ground to the right of the bell. He recognized it as the one the girl had been wearing. He walked over, still a little unsteady on his feet. He bent to pick the pendant up as his head swirled. He walked to where the girl was frantically searching around the bell. I think this is yours, Crono said, trying to stop himself from slurring his words.  
  
Oh, you found my pendant, she said with sound of relief.  
  
She took the pendant from his hands and examined it to make sure there was no damage. Thank you, she said as she placed the pendant back around her neck, It has a lot of sentimental value.  
  
No problem, Crono replied.  
  
What's your name?  
  
he replied.  
  
Crono, that's a nice name, she said with a grin, My name is... Marle. I'm new in town. Do you mind if I tag along with you?  
  
No I don't mind, Crono replied a bit nervously, I was just going to see an invention my friend was going to show today.  
  
Thank you, she said with a giggle, That sounds great.  
  
The two walked towards the clearing but were stopped by a pair of ushers. They're not finished setting up yet. Try again in a little while.  
  
The two set off again. As they walked down a ramp to the right of Leene's Square and saw a little girl crying. Marle instantly walked over to the child. What's wrong?  
  
My cat, I don't know where he is, the child said through sobs.  
  
I know, Crono said as he snapped his fingers, Wait here, I'll be right back.  
  
Crono ran to where he thought he had seen the cat. There it was, cleaning itself as if it didn't have a care in the world. You're causing some trouble, Crono said to the cat as he picked it up.  
  
He jogged back to where the child was and showed her the cat. Thank you so much, the girl cried as she hugged the cat to herself.  
  
You're so sweet, Crono, Marle said smiling at him.  
  
Come on, Crono said, Let's go find something to waste a little time.  
  
Marle said following Crono's lead.  
  
They were about to walk to the main fairgrounds when a sign caught there attention. It said simply and pointed the left of the fairgrounds.  
  
I wonder what this is, Marle wondered aloud.  
  
Don't know, Crono said looking at the sign, Let's find out.  
  
They followed the path indicated and came to a square clearing cut from the trees that formed the rear of the fairgrounds. In the middle stood a large, round robotic contraption. As they entered the clearing the robot pulled out a microphone and began to sing in a high pitched metallic voice, They call me Gato. I have metal joints. Beat me up. And earn fifteen Silver Points!  
  
Come on Crono, Marle said with excitement, Let's try it out.  
  
Reluctantly Crono agreed. He drew his new sword from its scabbard. The sun glittered off the blade. Marle drew a compact crossbow from a concealed holster. Do you know how to use that thing, Crono asked doubtfully.  
  
Well enough, Marle replied sourly, Let's get started.  
  
The robot turned and lumbered towards Crono. It was very slow but he didn't know how much damage it could do. He kept the blade of his sword in a position where it could easily block any blow the machine might make. A whirring sound came from Gato and a hatch on it's stomach popped open. A padded boxing glove blasted from the hole and struck Crono a smart blow on the head. Crono rolled away from Gato. That thing strikes pretty hard, Crono called to Marle.  
  
Marle pulled a bolt from the pouch hidden beneath her clothes. She loaded and fired the bolt at the metal giant. The bolt struck soundly and embedded itself in one of its arms. Gato turned to face this new threat. Crono moved quickly behind it and raised his sword. Another bolt struck the machine in the center of the chest. Crono struck quickly, bringing his sword down on the machines back. The metal of Gato gave slightly so as not to cause any permanent damage. The blade shook slightly as it bounced off the armored hide. Crono struck again slashing the blade across the back of Gato. The machine let out a chime and moved back towards the center of the arena.   
  
Gato pulled out his microphone and sang, I lost, you won. Here's fifteen points. Now wasn't that fun?  
  
The hatch on Gato's chest sprang but the glove popped out and dropped fifteen Silver Points, the currency of the fair, onto the ground. Well, that wasn't so bad, Crono said, Took me a bit by surprise though.  
  
Crono rubbed his head where the glove had struck him. Crono took the silver points and put them in one of the pockets of his tunic. Well, Marle, Crono said, What do you want to do?  
  
I don't know, Marle said, Do you think they're done setting up yet?  
  
Crono shrugged before saying, Let's find out.  
  
They walked to the entrance to the exhibition and found it unblocked. As they were walking by a display of various candies Marle said, Wait Crono, I want some candy.   
  
Crono waited as Marle picked out something. Hey, have you heard the latest news, the man running the display asked conspiratorially, I hear the King is worried about his tomboy of a daughter. Just once I wish I could meet her, just to see how wild she really.  
  
Marle looked a little nervous as she heard this but Crono was paying attention to what the man was saying. It would be interesting, Crono agreed.  
  
Marle finally picked one of the sweets. Thanks for being so patient, she said to Crono.   
  
They walked through the entrance and saw a small group of people clustered around a strange set of machines. Taban was pacing back and forth giving a speech to the crowd. Who here is brave enough to test the Telepod? This device was created by my lovely daughter Lucca, he said this gesturing to Lucca.  
  
Lucca had brown hair that was tucked underneath a cap that she could push her enormous spectacles up onto if she needed to. She was busy examining one of the pads of the Telepod and did not notice Crono entering the clearing. Taban continued his excited talking. Just step on this pad, he said gesturing at the pad to the the left, And you will appear over here!  
  
He gestured towards the other pad now. Crono heard the grumbling running through the crowd and walked over to Lucca. Lucca heard someone walking up to her and turned. she cried, You made it. No one wants to try the Telepod.  
  
Lucca finally noticed Marle standing slightly behind Crono. She stared at her curiously. _I know I've seen her somewhere before,_ Lucca thought to herself. Hey Crono, whose your friend?  
  
Crono turns and grabs Marle by the arm and drags her forward. Lucca, this is Marle. She's new to the area and asked me to show her around. Marle, this is my friend Lucca.  
  
Pleased to meet you, Marle said a touch too formally.  
  
There was an uncomfortable as Lucca tried to think of where she had seen Marle before but it eluded her. So no one wants to try your new invention, Crono asked breaking the silence, Well, I'll try it.  
  
Lucca asked.  
  
Crono said, Someone's has to try it out.  
  
Lucca said with a smile.  
  
That so nice of you Crono, Marle said as Crono stepped towards the Telepod.  
  
Crono stood in the center of the Telepod pad on the left. Lucca turned towards the audience and shouted, Let's get this show started!  
  
Taban, Lucca's father, flipped a switch on the control panel sitting next to the pad that Crono was standing. Lucca took up position next to the a duplicate control panel on the opposite pad. She flipped a switch on the panel and a growing humming began to fill the air. The sound grew in strength till the air seemed to vibrate with the sound. Taban and Lucca chanted off a list of steps to follow as they primed the Telepod for activation.   
  
Lucca pulled on a large lever set into the side marked _Activate_. Crono stood still as he felt a strange tingling along his skin. The sensation was not unpleasant. For a moment the world in front of his eyes blinked out of existence. He could see a long black tunnel through the stars then the world returned. But it was different.  
  
When he first stood on the Telepod Marle had been standing in the crowd to his left, now she was on the right and Lucca was standing by the control panel attached the pod. A gasp went up from the crowd. _It had worked!_  
  
Crono stepped down. That wasn't so bad, he said to Lucca with a grin.  
  
Crono walked to where Marle was standing. Hey, that looked like fun, she said when he was within hearing distance, I want to try it.  
  
Before Crono could even respond she was walking toward the Telepod. Taban saw her walking toward the machine and instantly boomed out towards the crowd, Another volunteer! Now watch as this young lady is transported to the other pad!  
  
Marle stood on the pad and stared out at the crowd watching. She gave a small wave to Crono as Lucca and her father began the litany to activate the machine. Once again a loud humming filled the clearing. Marle felt a warmth on her chest. She looked down and saw the pendant beginning to glow. A sound, like wind blowing, rose above the humming of the Telepod. The pendant's glow became so bright that Marle was forced to look away. My pendant..., she said as the warmth grew painful.  
  
Arcs of electricity formed between the two pods of the Telepod. Lucca and Taban backed away from there panels, afraid that they would be electrocuted. Lucca looked shocked, The pendant is reacting with the Telepod!   
  
Crono took an uneasy step towards Marle. Marle looked directly at him, her eyes pleading, Help me....  
  
The glow of the pendant reached a peak then between the two pads an hole formed. It floated in the space where the electricity was arching. Crono could feel a strong wind pulling him towards it but he managed to hold his ground.   
  
The hole was blue in color but with many shifting patterns, almost like a disturbed pool of water, and glowing. Marle tried to stand against the wind that pulled on her but she could not resist. The wind pulled her into the gate and shut after she was through. Sitting on the pad was the pendant that she had been wearing.  
  
A discontented murmur ran through the crowd as Marle disappeared. Taban immediately shouted out, Alright, that's all folks! That's all for now!  
  
The crowd shuffled slowly out of the clearing. Crono ran to where Lucca and her father were discussing what had happened. Lucca, what was that?  
  
It looked to be some sort of gateway, Lucca said, But I don't know where it leads.  
  
Let's find out, Crono said as he strode purposely towards the the pod.  
  
He picked up the pendant and held it firmly in his hands. Lucca looked at him, puzzled, Your going to go after her?  
  
That's right, Crono said confidently, Now start this machine up.  
  
Lucca said reluctantly, I'll try and figure out what that gate was and come after you.  
  
Taban and Lucca activated the machine. The pendant glowed and warmed as the energies built up. The gate opened again, the same perfect circle of scintillating energy. Crono locked his hands onto the pendant refusing to let it go despite the burning. The wind blew again and Crono let himself be pulled into the gate.


	2. The Queen Returns

Chapter Two: The Queen Returns  
  
Crono could only see darkness. He felt a faint sensation of acceleration, as if he were being pulled forward, but could see little. His eyes slowly adjusted to the utter darkness and he could detect slight warps and patterns surrounding him.  
  
In an instant all motion stopped and he could see a clearing of grass. An opening appeared before him and he was deposited on the ground. The surroundings were unfamiliar. In his hand the pendant still sat, looking like any other piece of jewelry. He placed the pendant around his neck so he wouldn't loose it then tucked it under his shirt.  
  
He was standing in a clearing of trees. To his right was an gap leading out into the light. Crono felt a small gust of wind as the gateway behind him closed. Crono turned and saw only blank grass where the gateway had been.  
  
Crono could see nothing in the clearing that looked interesting and so began to walk towards the exit. As he reached the exit he heard a familiar screech, the sound of an angry Imp. He turned slowly and saw the three imps, there skin blue like turqoise, dash out of the bushes. Crono drew his sword as one of the Imps hurled itself at him.  
  
The tiny Imp, not even half as tall as Crono, tried to kick at Crono's knees but Crono was faster. Sidestepping expertly, Crono slashed the Iron Blade into the Imps back, cleaving it in two. _What a blade this is, _Crono thought as the other two Imps charged at him. Crono stood his ground, not daring to turn his back to the Imps.  
  
The two Imps split up, trying to outflank him. They charged at the same time. Crono swung his sword and slashed a great gash across the chest of one of the Imps but could do nothing to prevent the other from kicking him with its steel shod boots. _Well, at least they aren't armed with knives,_ Crono thought as he swung his sword to where he placed the Imp to be.  
  
The Imp had already lept back. Crono kept his sword at the ready, never wavering as he watched the Imp. The Imp jerked to the left then dove right before running straight at Crono. Crono brought his sword in line with the Imp and allowed the creature to impale itself on the blade. Crono had seen that simple trick used many times by the Imps.  
  
Crono quickly examined the bushes again but still could not see anything hiding in them. Crono stepped out of the clearing and was pleased to find that no more Imps were lying in hiding. Unfortunately, as Crono crossed a bridge spanning a river far below a pair of Blue Imps were dropped to the ground by two birds. The birds, Crono didn't get a good enough look at them to identify them, flew away as the Imps moved to attack.  
  
Once again Crono drew his sword and waited for the battle to start. The Imp on Crono's left moved first. Dashing forward to strike with his boot. Crono didn't let him get that far. He lashed out with his sword in a tight arch that neatly severed the head of the Imp. The second Imp hesitated for a second as it saw the first Imp die. That second was all Crono needed.  
  
Crono dashed forward with all his speed and swung the sword at the Imp. The Imp did not have enough time to react. It died in an instant. Crono glanced around for more enemies but could see none. Quickly he wiped off his blade and resheathed it.  
  
Just a few feet away stood a small wooden chest. Crono walked cautiously over and opened the chest. Inside he found a bottle of Tonic, the universal medicine of the Kingdom of Guardia for as long as anyone can remember. This was placed into the pack Crono wore on his back. The pack had been a birthday present from his mother and had probably cost his mother's life savings. The pack was a rare magical pack, magic being exceedingly rare in Guardia except in ancient objects that were discovered by adventurers and treasure seekers. It could store any number of items without ever becoming filled. All one had to do to take something out of the pack was to reach your hand inside and think of the object that was needed.  
  
Crono started to walk towards a rope ladder that lead down the mountain. On a small rock outcropping was another chest. Crono opened this and found a pair of gloves with intricate designs drawn on them. Experimentally, Crono placed the gloves on his hands. Crono could see no use to these gloves unless the weather was cold, which it was not. As he examined the curious embroidery on the gloves Crono thought back to rumours he had heard in town about gloves that mad those who wore them stronger. Crono pulled his sword from its scabbard and gave a few experimental swings. The sword seemed lighter and jumped with the slightest touch. _Then this must be one of those Power Gloves they talked about_, Crono thought.  
  
Crono resheathed his sword and walked towards the rope ladder. To one side a pair of Blue Imps were kicking around what looked like a green ball. Crono moved slowly by the two Împs but they were too intent on there game to notice him. Crono stepped away from the mountain he had found himself on and saw a village that looked remarkably like the one he had come from.   
  
However, the house he lived in was missing. As were the docks for the ferrys between the islands. He walked into the town and knocked on the door of the first house he saw. An elderly woman answered the door. Excuse me, but where is the Millenial Fair?  
  
Millenial Fair? There is no Millenial Fair, this is the year 600 and King Guardia the 21st is ruling, the woman said looking at him oddly.  
  
You said this is the year 600, Crono asked in confusion.  
  
That's right, she said, Is something wrong?  
  
Crono shook his head no and walked back into the town square. One of the buildings was marked as an Inn. Crono walked towards the Inn hoping he could find some information on what was happening. Inside the Inn several of the patrons were talking of the latest happenings in the war with the magician Magus. Apparently his armies had just destroyed Zenan Bridge, the bridge connecting the Northern and Southern continents. Apparently Queen Leene, who had been missing for some time, had also been found wandering in the mountains. A man in an orange jumpsuit sat down at the bar and started to talk to Crono. Are you a stranger here??  
  
He continued before Crono could reply. Well, I'm Toma the Explorer. Hey if you'll buy me a drink I'll tell you the latest about what's been happening.  
  
Crono said, hoping the information would be worth the money.  
  
Bartender! A cider, Toma said before continuing, Apparently Queen Leene went missing after she visited the Cathedral.  
  
One of the soldiers down the bar shouted to Toma, They've already found her!  
  
Oh really, Toma said, So much for that. And I thought there was something strange about that Cathedral.  
  
Toma went back to his drinking. Crono let him continue and walked out of the Inn. _They found the Queen wandering in the mountains, _Crono thought, _And that portal appeared in the mountains. Maybe they found Marle while they were searching for the Queen. Best to check with someone at the Castle._  
  
Crono walked towards the Forest that surrounds the Castle of the King of Guardia. The path forked inside the trees. Crono took the path to the left. As he entered a small clearing a screech split the air and three Blue Eaglets dropped from the sky to attack Crono. Crono drew his sword.  
  
One of the Eaglets continued its dive, aiming for Crono's head. Crono dodged to one side and slashed his blade through the air where the Eaglet would pass. The bird had no chance and was slashed in half by the keen edge of the blade. Crono held his blade ready for another attack. The Eaglet on his left charged him. Crono tried to bring his blade around fast enough but only clipped one of the birds wings. A puff of feathers dropped to the ground and the bird tumbled after them, unable to fly with a damaged wing. The third bird ran from Crono as its companions died. Good riddance, Crono called after it.  
  
Crono cleaned the blade of his sword and continued through the forest. The path turned and twisted several times. In another clearing, near the other side of the forest. Four Green Imps riding small green furred animals called Rolys attacked him. Crono was getting tired of these constant attacks and so when he drew his sword he charged forward. The Imps tried to spread out but Crono was too fast. He swung his sword in several viscous archs, cutting each Roly Rider down. _Whoa,_ Crono thought, _That took care of that_.  
  
Crono continued through the forest unaccosted. When he stepped into the light again he could see the imposing spires of Guardia Castle. He stepped up to the door and opened them. Inside two guards moved towards. one of the guards said.  
  
Check out that hair, the other guard said, You one of Magus' troopers?  
  
The other guard laughed, He wouldn't have made the cut. Show us your stamp collection kid.  
  
Beat it kid, the second guard said.  
  
Stop that at once, a womans voice called.  
  
Queen Leene!!  
  
A woman with blonde hair and dressed in a regal dress stepped towards the guards  
  
Leave him be. He's a friend of mine, the woman said.  
  
But there's something odd about him, the first guard tried to say.  
  
The Queen glared at the two guards. Are you refusing to obey my orders??  
  
No my lady, the guards said in unison.  
  
Please enter, sir, the first guard said.  
  
The Queen put a hand to her mouth and Crono could have sworn he heard her giggle.  
  
Crono stepped past the guards and up the stairs into the King's Court. As Crono entered the Chancellor seemed to stare at Crono then sniff and walk up the stairs behind him. The King addressed him immediately. So you are the young man who rescued my dear wife. Perhaps you can tell me what happened? She seems to be acting rather odd.  
  
I'm not sure sir, Crono said.  
  
She also seems to have lost her coral pin, which she has always treasured, the King continued, Oh forgive me, you must be tired. You may rest in the Knights Quarters if you like.  
  
Thank you sir, Crono said as he bowed to the King.  
  
A knight walked up to Crono and said, The Queen wishes to speek with you.  
  
Crono nods to the knight who leads him to a staircase. The guard says, The Queen's room is on the top floor. You are expected.  
  
On his way to the Queen's room Crono finds a treasure chest containing a Tonic. _Well, at least some good came from this trip,_ Crono thought.  
  
When Crono reached the top floor he saw an archway leading into a hall. A large knight in armor bared the entrance. As Crono approached the knight bowed and stepped to one side, You are expected.  
  
Crono stepped through the doorway and turned right. A large set of oaken doors sat at the end of the hall. Crono knocked politely on the door which was promptly opened by one of the ladies in waiting inside. One stared in shock, _You_ rescued the Queen?? You don't look all that tough.  
  
Crono ignored the remark and stepped forward. The room was Spartanly furnished, with only a bed, a simple carpet, and a table with some chairs. The Queen had her back turned to him. Crono cleared his throat to get her attention. Slowly the Queen turned, Ahhh, there you are.  
  
The Queen glanced at the two ladies in waiting and said in a regal voice, Please leave us. I wish to speak to this man.  
  
The two women bowed there heads slightly and moved soundlessly out the door. Come nearer, Sir, the Queen commanded.  
  
Crono stepped a few paces closer before the Queen began to giggle like a school girl, Fooled you, didn't I, Crono? It's me! Marle! But everyone calls me Leene.  
  
Before Crono could reply Marle continued, I'm so relieved your here.  
  
She walked away from him, not looking at him. She turned suddenly, We barely know each other but I knew you would come for me...  
  
Marle walked back towards him and moved close to him. Thank you, Crono, she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
A strange blue light filled the air. S...somethings wrong..., Marle said her face twisting in pain, W...what's happening? I feel like I'm being torn apart....  
  
Crono reached his hand towards Marle as she began to glow, Help me, Crono!! I'm scared, please, help m...me!  
  
She put her hands to her head, as if to prevent it from splitting apart. Crono tried to grab onto her but it was as if she did not exist. His hand passed through her sillouhette as she dissappeared in a flash of light.   



	3. The Queen is Gone

Chapter 3: The Queen is Gone  
  
Crono stood in shock for a moment as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Crono looked around for any trace of his friend. He had to find her!  
  
Crono stepped from the room and walked back up the hall where the ladies in waiting had clustered around the knight who guarded the room. They appeared to be fawning over him. Crono nodded his head at the group, hoping he didn't seem like he was acting odd. Crono ran down the stairs as soon as he was out of sight. _Toma had said something about the Cathedral, _Crono thought, _She disappeared during a trip to the Cathedral._ _I'll head there to investigate._  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard his name called. It was Lucca! You're okay! Did you find the girl?  
  
Yes, but she... disappeared, Crono said nervously, Apparently they mistook her for Queen Leene.  
  
What do you mean she's gone, Lucca said excitedly, then after some thought, It's just as I thought.  
  
I knew I recognized her, Lucca said as she looked around, And this looks exactly like the castle in our time.  
  
What are you getting at Lucca, Crono asked.  
  
I'll bet they mistook her for her ancestor, Lucca said knowingly, You see, Marle is a member of the royal family in our time. She's Princess Nadia!  
  
  
  
Marle, that is, Princess Nadia is a descendant of Queen Leene, Lucca said, Queen Leene has been kidnapped. As I recall someone is supposed to save her but history seems to have been changed.  
  
Lucca continued lecturing, Marle looks so much like Leene that they probably called off there search when they found her. But if Queen Leene is killed then Marle will simply disappear. There still may be some time though. If we can save Leene then history should remain unchanged.  
  
Something must have happened to Queen Leene. That's why Marle disappeared like that, Lucca said finishing her speech.  
  
Well, let's go find the real Queen, Crono said, And I know exactly the place to start looking. The Cathedral over in the woods.  
  
The two set off for the Cathedral. The Cathedral is an old building built in a clearing of Guardia Forest.  
  
Crono pushes open the doors, which gives easily. As the two walk towards the altar in the front of the Cathedral Lucca notices that the nuns seemed to be watching them with unusual attention. As they step towards the nun seated in front of the organ she turns towards them and says, It looks like you could use some food and a place to... rest.  
  
Not really, Crono began to say until Lucca pulled on his shirt sleeve.  
  
Crono looked to where Lucca was pointing and saw something small and shiny. Crono walks to the small object and picks it up. Crono examines it in the light. A hair pin, Lucca says as she gets a good look at it, Wait a minute. That's the royal crest of Guardia!  
  
The nuns move suddenly, forming a semi circle in front of the altar. In a simultaneous flash of blue flame the four nuns changed into something resembling a snake and a woman crossed. Lucca called as they moved to attack.  
  
Crono drew his sword and lopped the head off of one as it closed towards him. The other three kept there distance. One made a motion as if she were blowing Crono a kiss. Crono felt his reactions slow. A slow spell, Crono said, even his voice sounding slowed.  
  
Lucca fired her airgun at one of the Naga-ettes. The airgun was a simple weapon. It used a blast of compressed air to launch a pellet of metal at a target. The pellet struck the Naga-ette in the shoulder. The wounded creature gave a terrifying scream as it charged at Lucca. Lucca loaded the gun rapidly and fired another shot that took the creature in the chest. It continued forward by sheer momentum and crashed into Lucca sending her flying. Crono moved as quickly as he could towards the Naga-ette who had cast the slow spell on him. Crono thrust his sword at the Naga but he was moving to slowly. The Naga slashed at his side but was stopped short by a pellet that struck it in the head. It collapsed without a sound. Crono's movements suddenly snapped back into normal time and he swung his sword around in a short arch that detached the final Naga's head from its body.  
  
Lucca was breathing hard as she moved towards Crono. That was close, she said between gasps.  
  
Suddenly, with a burst of blue flame another Naga appeared behind Lucca. It took a swing at her but she rolled out of the way as the creature screamed in frustration. From the ceiling, a cloaked form dropped. It landed on the ground and charged the stunned Naga. With a sweep of its sword the figure killed the Naga. The figure turned it's head to face the pair of friends, Lower thine guard and thou'rt inviting the enemy in.  
  
Crono and Lucca stared in shock. The face was not that of a man but of a frog. The frog had green skin and was wrapped in a fencers cloak and a suit of armor. Thou'rt here to rescue the Queen, the frog man asked, The lair is deep within, will thee accompany me?  
  
Lucca took a step away from the frog. A... a frog?!  
  
Crono, it's a talking frog! I hate frogs!  
  
I don't know, he seems to be handy with a sword for being a frog, Crono said, adjusting quickly to what was happening.  
  
The frog looked sadly at Lucca. My guise doth not incur thy trust..., the frog said, Very well, do as thee please. But I shall rescue the Queen.  
  
Lucca called as the Frog walked towards the entrance of the Cathedral, You don't seem like a bad person-frog-thing... I mean...  
  
Lucca said turning to him, What should we do?  
  
I think we need all the help we can get, Crono said as he turned to the frog, Would you accompany us, brave sir?  
  
Lucca grumbled a bit under her breath. It would be my honor, sir...  
  
he said, and this is Lucca.  
  
You may call me Frog, Frog said, For simplicities sake. My true name hath a long story behind it and we have little time to waste on idle talk.  
  
So what do we do next Frog, Crono asked.  
  
Mayhap a hidden door lies nigh? Let us search the environs, Frog replied.   
  
The three begin to search the inside of the Cathedral. While Crono is examining the organ he notices some sheet music lying on the organ titled _The Door Part 1._ Hey Lucca, Crono called, Lucca! You know how to play the organ don't you?  
  
Yeah why?  
  
I just found this music on the organ and I think it might be our key inside, Crono said as Lucca came over to see.  
  
Lucca said thoughtfully.  
  
Well, give it a try, Crono said pushing her towards the organ.  
  
Lucca sat down and played the series of three chords. With a whir and a clank a secret door opened in one of the walls next to the altar. Well done, Lady Lucca, Frog said.  
  
Lucca said irritably, Can it with that Lady Lucca stuff!  
  
As you wish.  
  
The three companions stepped through the doorway. The door led to a long hall patrolled by small demons called Diablos. As soon as they stepped through the door they were spotted and three of the demons attacked them. They moved in close. Lucca tried to back away from the demon nearest her but it kept following her. In desperation she lashed out with the butt of her airgun. The demon fell back a few paces, just enough for her to fire a quick round into its head. The demon evaporated as if it never existed.  
  
Crono lashed out with his sword at the demon nearest him. The demon took the blow on the arm, severing it. The arm evaporated as Crono's sword passed through the arm. Crono brought the sword around in an arch and slashed through the chest. The creature evaporated into nothing.  
  
Frog kept his sword level with the Diablo confronting him. His gaze never wavered from his prey. A slight motion betrayed the movement the Diablo planned to make. As the demon began to move Frog slashed his sword through the air. The demon ran into the sword stroke before it could react. It disappeared.  
  
Frog sheathed his sword with a fluid motion. Thou fight well Crono, Frog said simply as he strode across the hall.  
  
Crono and Lucca looked at each other before following the determined frog through the doorway. On the steps ahead of them a pair of snakes, Gnashers as Frog informed them. The two snakes moved to attack. Lucca killed one at long range with a shot from her airgun. The second was killed as Frog charged forward. We must waste no time, Frog said.  
  
The first door, at the top of the stairs, gave with a slight push from Frog. As he stepped inside a voice called out , Hey! What's with the disguises? No need for them in here.  
  
We were just stopping in to see what was to eat, Frog said, glancing at the table laid out with food.  
  
the Naga-ette at the table said, A little stringy but not bad. Can't wait to eat those two soldiers we caught. They look rather plump and juicy.  
  
I think we'll pass, Frog said turning a slightly greener color.  
  
I think I'll look in on Magus' statue before my shift, the Diablo said as he left.  
  
Frog closed the door. What was that about, Lucca asked.  
  
Thou dost not want to know, Frog said as he followed the Diablo around a corner.  
  
Lucca didn't press the point. The Diablo entered a room opposite the dining room. Frog drew his sword and motioned for Crono and Lucca to draw there weapons. Inside the room they saw three figures. One was a soldier of Guardia and the other two were the King and Queen of Guardia. Frog looked confused, Queen Leene?  
  
Frog! There was no need to rescue me, the Queen said, The master, Yakra, is very kind. I've decided to stay here. Now why don't you make yourselves at home too.  
  
Something is wrong, Crono said, Let's get out of here Frog.  
  
The three figures spoke simultaneously, Don't rush out so quickly. Make yourselves at home!  
  
Three sets of blue flares and the three figures turned into Gnashers. I am starting to get tired of these things popping up everywhere, Crono said as he brought his sword in line with the closest Gnasher.  
  
The Gnashers tried to close but the three were already prepared for them. Lucca fired a pellet at one Gnasher, laying it low. Crono dashed forward and killed two as he span in a circle slicing two of the snakes in half.  
  
Frog nodded approvingly at Crono. Thou may makest a fine swordsman some day, Frog said simply.  
  
Lucca kept her airgun levelled. Frog turned to his left. Through there, Frog said, The demon hast gone to pray before the statue of Magus.  
  
The three moved through the tiny passage and found themselves in a large room. At one end stood a man bearing a scythe. Frog said.  
  
Frog began to draw his sword but Crono stayed his arm. Crono said softly, There are too many of them for us to take. Pick your battles carefully.  
  
Frog tried to free his arm before the wisdom of Crono's words sank in. Thou art correct, young Crono, Frog said in resignation, Let us withdraw.  
  
The three left Magus' Temple and travelled back to the hall way. They weren't going to risk going through the main hall as it was well patrolled by demons. Travelling down the hall they had first come too they came to another door that led to a small room. In the room sat three chests. The three companions opened these chests and found a tonic, an ether and a suit of armor in the shape of a dress. A MaidenSuit, Frog said, apparently he was well versed in all types of armor and weapons, It will provide thou with good protection.  
  
Lucca donned the armor over her clothes. It fit well and seemed to weigh very little. Crono quickly rifled through some of the drawers and found a small vile. As he picked up the vile several voices came from the door. Hey Humans!   
  
There after the Bromide.  
  
Get them!  
  
Frog saw the three creatures roll into the room. They were curled up like balls before springing upright. Frog shouted a warning,   
  
Lucca turned and fired a round at one of the Henchs. The round bounced off its armor. No enough power to punch through the armor, Crono yelled, Try for the head.  
  
Crono's slashed his sword at a hench as it rolled at him. The blade resounded off its armor. The hench bowled Crono over, slamming him into a wall. The three Henchs formed a straight line and prepared to charge. Lucca rolled to one side and pressed another trigger on here airgun. A jet of orange flame poured from the nozzle, igniting the Henchs. They thrashed about in agony before finally lying still.  
  
Crono stared in shock, What was that?!  
  
A little invention I created, Lucca said, Just use the compressed air to launch a stream of flame.  
  
Thou art an adept inventor Lucca, Frog said by way of a compliment, Now let us continue our quest.  
  
The three continued along a ledge overlooking a great hall lined with Gnashers. At the end of the ledge was a treasure chest containing a glimmering sword. Tis a Saber made from steel, Frog said as he tested it, Tis too light for my likings. Take the sword Crono and use it well.  
  
To there left a door sat closed, surrounded by a series of spikes. Next to the door a small golden skull was set into the wall. The eyes of the skull glowed. The three moved to the skull. Crono grasped the skull and lifted it. The skull shifted in its socket and the spikes withdrew into the floor. Frog pushed open the door and threw himself through with his blade drawn.   
  
Inside the room two guards sat. Y, You're humans??  
  
Crono said.  
  
Frog looked slightly irritated at being ignored like this. The Queen is in the back of the Cathedral. Please save her.  
  
Crono said, You two get out of here and we will take care of the rest.  
  
Frog led the way out. We must move quickly, Frog said, Follow me.  
  
Frog lept over the rail and quickly dispatch on of the Gnashers closest to where he landed. That frog is a little too eager, Crono mumbled as he hurled himself over the rail. As he landed he made a dash for the other Gnasher baring there passage to the door at the rear. Lucca jumped over the railing and almost fell to the ground if Frog had not caught her. Lucca recoiled a bit from Frogs touch but she was starting to get used to the creature. Sometimes she didn't even think of him as a slimy frog but as a person.  
  
Umm, Frog..., Crono said staring at the mass of Gnashers heading for them, I think we should be going... Now!  
  
The three dashed back towards the door as the Gnashers followed them. Crono threw the door open and dashed inside. Lucca and Frog followed closely behind. As the pair cleared the door Crono slammed it shut and put his weight against it. The mass of Gnashers slammed into the door, which groaned in complaint but did not break. Frog, reach into my pack and grab my old sword!  
  
Frog reached into the pack and found the weapon waiting for him. Jam that into the door!  
  
Frog slammed the blade into the door so that it would not open. Crono eased his weight of the door and saw that it would hold. That problem's solved, Crono said as he looked at where they were.  
  
They were standing at the base of a massive staircase. On either said of the stair a pair of lanterns provided light. Lead the way, Frog, Crono said.  
  
Frog marched up the stairs. Directly across from the stairs sat another door but as they looked inside they could see that they could not get far because of the spikes sticking up from the floor. We must find some way to lower those spikes, methinks, Frog said as they turned left.  
  
On there left as they walked they saw a staircase. Crono took a step on the stairs. With a snap the stairs laid flat forming a perfectly smooth surface. Crono lost his footing and slid downwards. Lucca and Frog followed after him.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs a Hench sat curled up, sleeping. The trio walked quietly past this sleeping guard and into the next room. Inside were two bats. When the bats spotted these intruders they immediately lept to the attack. Lucca shot one bat through the wing, sending it tumbling to the ground but the second tried to get a bit of Crono. It flew towards his neck but Crono but his sword around and slashed the bat from the air. That was easy enough, Crono said as he saw one of the golden skulls imbedded in the wall.  
  
Crono walked over to the skull and pushed on it. With a whoosh of air and the sound of flapping wings two more bats dropped from the ceiling. Crono and Frog took care of these in an instant. Why don't we try and _avoid_ being attacked, Crono said irritably.  
  
Well it's not like we can tell them to go away, Lucca replied.  
  
The three travelled through the hall avoiding the prying eyes of the bats that hung from the ceiling. About half way down the hall a sign posted on a blank stretch of wall read _No Entry_. Now that doesn't seem suspicious, Lucca said, There must be some sort of switch or trigger to open that door.  
  
At the end of the hall the three found another of the skull switches. This time guarded by a bat and two Diablos. Crono killed one of the Diablos with a swift sword thrust and Frog took care of the other. Lucca fired a shot at the bat sending it tumbling down. I think I'm getting the hang of this, Lucca said as she pulled the switch.   
  
They heard a loud clank followed by silence. Quickly they ran to check to see if the door was revealed. Blank wall greeted them. Let's check that room with the spikes, Lucca said.   
  
They ran to look in the room, sure enough the spikes were retracted. Inside three Henchs and two Diablos waited for them. Crono charged the Henches, who were still clustered together, and killed them all in one sweeping arch from his sword. Lucca fired her Airgun at one of the Diablos while Frog slew his opponent with a quick thrust of his sword. At the front of the room was a stone slab set up like a table. To the right of the table was a chest containing an Iron Sword which Frog immediately took. Tis a good blade, he said after testing its balance.  
  
To the left of the table sat another organ. A sheet of music sat on the organ entitled _The Door Part 2_. Lucca played another series of three chords. In the background a great grinding could be heard. To the door, Frog called.  
  
The two humans followed the obsessed Frog. Indeed, a door had opened in the wall. Inside the door a ramp led farther into the church. At the end of the ramp a door led into a wide chamber. As the three companions ran forward they could hear a voice, Prepare yourself, Queen Leene.  
  
The voice was high and whinny. Frog recognized the voice immediately. As the three ran forward the Chancellor saw them and jumped out of his seat. Queen Leene, who was standing in front of the table that the Chancellor was seated behind turned to them.   
  
Frog took a leap forward. Majesty, stand back and allow us the honor, he said bowing to her.  
  
She nodded her head and started to move away from the Chacellor. Be careful, she said to Frog.  
  
Frog did not look up at her. The Chancellor began to laugh, It's useless to fight. No one will leave here alive.  
  
The Chancellor strode purposefully from behind his desk. A sight which seemed funny given the advanced age he was at. Stupid Frog, it's time you jumped off this mortal coil. True-form... CHANGE!  
  
At these last words the Chancellor began to change. His body bloated out, sparks of energy flew from his body as he expanded. The Chancellor began to laugh uncontrollably, the voice growing deeper by the second. With a final flash of energy the reared up on his hind legs and gave a terrible scream.   
  
The creature before them resembled a bear in some ways except the hands and feets looked more like claws with no hand. Strange gaps sat on the creatures back that were tightly shut. The holes seemed to pulse with the creatures heart beat.  
  
The creature roared again, I am YAKRA!  
  
It charged the three companions. Crono side stepped slashing his sword along Yakra's flanks. The blade sank but seemed to do little more then enrage the creature. Lucca fired round after round into the animals side as it charged forward, too little effect. She triggered the secondary fire on her airgun and a blast of fire lept from the muzzle. Yakra roared in pain and turned on Lucca.  
  
While the creature was distracted for the moment Crono and Frog charged forward. They both plunged there swords deep into the creature. Yakra bellowed and threw its assailants off. The two landed in a heap but quickly got to there feet. Crono tried to steady himself after hitting his head on the ground. Lucca let another blast of flame scorch Yakra's back. Instead of turning to face this new annoyance Yakra came down on all fours. The strange gaps on his back opened and elongated. A pair of razor sharp needles were fired straight in the air on a trajectory to hit Crono and Frog. The two dodged to the side as the needles embedded in the ground.  
  
Crono and Frog charged Yakra once again, aiming there swords for his skull. The blades struck the bone and punched through into the brain. Yakra gave a scream as he died.  
  
The room was filled with silence. Crono and Frog pulled there swords from the dead body of Yakra. Queen Leene walked up to Frog. You came to rescue me, she said, Thank you Frog.  
  
Frog knelt before her, The King awaits. Let us return to the castle.  
  
Frog stood and faced the two humans. I thank thee Crono and Lucca.  
  
Yes, thank you so much. Please come and join us, the Queen said in agreement.  
  
We would be pleased to accompany you, Lucca said in her best formal voice.  
  
The Queen began to walk back to the castle. Crono thought he heard something strange coming from one of the chests in the room. He walked over and pulled the latch. Inside, the real chancellor was bound with ropes. The Chancellor immediately spotted the Queen and rushed to her side. The three companions followed in his wake.  
  
The five reached the castle with no incident. King Guardia was overjoyed to see his wife returned.   
  
Frog stepped forward and knelt before the King. I have failed to protect Queen Leene. I have disgraced thee.  
  
With this Frog walked towards the main doors of the castle. the Queen called out.  
  
Frog turned to face the Queen and made a short bow before walking out the door. Crono and Lucca followed him. Wait Frog, Crono said.  
  
Twas a fault of mine that endangered the Queen, Frog said as he looked back at them, I shall depart for good.  
  
Frog walked down the stairs leading outside. He turned and faced Crono, Crono, you hath the potential to be a good swordsman.  
  
With that he hopped out of the castle. Lucca took a few steps forward. Froggy, you weren't such a bad guy either, she said saddly as he left.  
  
Lucca turned back to face Crono, Let's go find Marle.  
  
Lucca followed Crono to where Marle had disappeared. Crono pushed open the doors and walked inside. A strange shimmering began in the room then Marle appeared in thin air. Huh, what happened, she asked in confusion.  
  
Princess Nadia, Lucca called to her.  
  
  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him. It was awful, Marle said as she sobbed slightly, I don't remember it clearly. It was somewhere cold, dark... and lonely.  
  
She shivered at the thought. Is that what it's like to... die?  
  
It's alright, Crono said comfortingly, Your back now.  
  
Welcome back, Princess Nadia, Lucca said in exasperation.  
  
You risked your life to help me too, she asked before she realized, Princess... Nadia?'  
  
She let go of Crono. Uh oh.  
  
She started to giggle a little. I guess you guys figured it out, huh, she said.  
  
Sorry Crono, she said apologetically, I didn't mean to deceive you. I am Princess Nadia. My father is King Guardia the XXXIII.  
  
She took a few steps away then looked back. I really enjoyed being with you at the fair. But if you had known my identity... Crono, you wouldn't have shown me around the fair, right?  
  
Crono shook his head. Why would it have mattered?  
  
Oh Crono, she said with a grin, That's what I like about you.  
  
The real Queen's safe, Marle said, So lets go home.  
  
As they were walking through the throne room Marle stopped and looked at the Queen. So you're the real Queen, Marle said.  
  
Leene walked over to Marle and examined her. You could almost be my twin, the Queen said, It's no wonder they mistook you for me.  
  
Marle looked at the King and Queen. You two had better get along... or I'm in big trouble.  
  
The two looked at each other then at Marle, Excuse me?  
  
Marle giggled again, Never mind.  
  
The three made there way to up Truce Mountain to the place where they had been deposited by the gateway. On the ground in the middle of the clearing sat a glowing blue sphere. How do we get home, Marle asked.  
  
Lucca sounded a bit nervous, Your Highness... er... Princess.  
  
Just call me Marle, Marle told her, feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
Well then, Marle... Observe.  
  
With a great flourish Lucca pulles glowing rod from inside her vest. She pointed the rod at the small sphere and pressed a button inset on the handle. The sphere grew to be a great portal, large enough for all of them to fit inside.  
  
Crono and Marle took a step back in shock. Marle said in awe, Lucca your amazing.  
  
Ain't it the truth, she said with a laught before she clamped some modesty down, Oh, um I mean...  
  
Enough with the false modesty, Marle said, I would trade my royal ancestry for your genius any day.  
  
If you say so, Lucca said doubtfully, Anyways, I call this thing a   
  
She gestured at the portal. It's a sort of portal that takes you to the same location in a different era. Gates are very unstable so I used the principle behind my Telepod device to create a Gate Key,' she said showing the shining tool she had used to open the gate, Now we can use them as we please.  
  
But why did this gate suddenly appear, Marle asked.  
  
Either the Telepod had something to do with it or else, Lucca paused for effect, Something else created it.  
  
Crono and Marle shook there heads simultaneously. This is getting too weird. Let's go back to our time, Marle said.  
  
Crono and Marle followed Lucca into the gate. The gate shut around them.  



	4. We're Back!

Chapter 4: We're Back!  
  
The same blackness swirling around them. They fell for a time. The portal opened and deposited them at the fair, in between the two Telepod pads. Marle gave a sigh of relief, We're back!  
  
Feels good to be home, Crono agreed.  
  
Crono, Lucca why don't the two of you come home with me to the castle? I'd like you two to come over for dinner.  
  
Sorry for putting you through all that Marle, Lucca said.  
  
Are you kidding, Marle said disbelieving, That's the most fun I've had in months! And I've got some new friends too.  
  
Lucca looked over at Crono. Crono, be a gentleman and take her home, Lucca said, I've got some work to do.  
  
With that Lucca waved at the two and walked out of the clearing. See you soon Lucca, Marle called after her.  
  
Marle turned to face Crono. Will you escort me home Crono, she asked formally.  
  
Of course, Crono replied just as formally.  
  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the both broke into laughter. Let's go, Crono said.  
  
The two walked towards the fairgrounds exit. All about them people were enjoying the fair. They walked from the fairgrounds into the town square of Truce Village. Crono said as they passed close to his house, Let's go inside. I want to introduce you to my mom.  
  
Marle agreed enthusiastically.  
  
The two walked in through the doors of Crono's house. Hey Mom, Crono called, Mom! There's someone I'd like you to meet.  
  
Crono's mother stepped out of the kitchen, where she was busy trying to cook dinner. Oh, hello dear, his mother said, Now what's this your shouting about.  
  
Crono's mother spotted Marle standing somewhat behind Crono. his mother said, Who's your new friend?  
  
Mom, this is Marle, Crono said, I met her at the fair today.  
  
Crono's mother burst into tears. My little boy is growing up, she said through her tears.  
  
Crono rolled his eyes. She did this when I introduced her to Lucca too, he mumbled to Marle.  
  
Crono's mother rushed up to the two of them, crying all the way. Crono said in exasperation, We just met. I'm walking her home.  
  
Isn't that sweet, his mother said.  
  
Crono saw the look on his mother's face and knew it was time to be leaving. Crono said, We've got to go.  
  
You two run along now and I want to see some grandchildren soon!  
  
Crono went bright red.   
  
Marle was trying hard not to burst out laughing. She was holding her sides, as if trying to keep them from exploding. At least that's over with, Crono said, Better to get it done now.  
  
Marle was still trying to keep from laughing. You have a great mother Crono, she stopped as a giggle tried to work its way out, Does she always do that?  
  
  
  
Finally she couldn't control herself any longer and fell to the ground laughing. This is not funny, Crono said seriously.  
  
You should have seen your face, she managed through her laughs, It was hilarious.  
  
Crono glared at her for a moment before her laughter infected him. When they finally both calmed down Crono said, Let's get you home.  
  
The two entered Guardia Forest, it was getting on 5 o'clock in the evening. Light was starting to fail in the forest. Crono drew his sword and motioned for Marle to get her crossbow. There are a lot of dangers in the forest, Crono said.  
  
Crono turned left at the first turn. A group of mottled mushrooms sat in the middle of a clearing ahead. Uh oh, Crono whispered, Hetakes. They look like mushrooms but they'll attack travellers if they make too much noise. Be quiet.  
  
The two walked past quietly. The Hetakes didn't move. As they walked through an intersection of the forest paths a bird carrying a bell flew over. The bird tossed itself wildly, the bell ringing loudly. Two beetles came out of the nearby bushes. Marle fired her crossbow at the bird. It fell from the sky with a squawk. Crono dashed forward and slashed one of the beetles along its back. The creature died without a sound. The second beetle leapt at Crono and latched onto his back. Crono tried to punch the beetle but he couldn't connect. Marle ran towards Crono and bashed the beetle with her crossbow.  
  
The beetle fell from Crono's back, stunned. Crono whirled and killed the beetle before it could move. They never learn, Crono said, I've killed more of these things then I care to think of and still they attack you.  
  
The two continued through the woods and found another group of sleeping Hetakes. The companions stepped quickly between the monsters. Unfortunately, Crono wasn't paying complete attention. He stepped on a twig which broke with a loud crack. The Hetakes leapt from the ground. Heads up, Crono called.  
  
Crono rolled to the left as a Hetake jumped at him. He slashed his sword at the Hetake and killed it. Marle fired a bolt at another Hetake. The final Hetake tried to charge Crono but it was no use. Crono sliced the Hetake in two.  
  
We're almost there, Crono said.  
  
They stepped out of the woods and there before them were the imposing spires of Guardia Castle. You know this is the second time I've been invited into the castle, Crono said with a grin.  
  
Well that's what you get when you start hobnobbing with royalty, Marle said.  
  
Crono pushed open the door and held it for Marle to step through. She stepped inside like the Princess she was. As soon as she walked in the door a voice called out. Princess Nadia!  
  
A man looking almost exactly the same as the Chancellor from the year 600 ran up, huffing and puffing. Are you all right, the old man asked in an very familiar whinny voice, Where have you been? I heard you were abducted we had soldiers searching for you.  
  
I was just having fun at the fair with Crono, she said innocently, gesturing towards Crono.  
  
The Chancellor looked at Crono. Scoundrel! You're the one, huh? Kidnapping Princess Nadia!  
  
I didn't kidnapp her, Crono said trying to protest.  
  
The Chancellor would hear none of it. Admit it! You confused her and tried to take over the throne! Terrorist!  
  
Crono was looking baffled. He was too confused to reply.  
  
S, stop it, Marle yelled at the Chancellor.  
  
  
  
The room was filled with soldiers. Marle tried to keep them from getting to Crono but they just pushed passed. Marle sighed in frustration then yelled at the top of her voice, STOP THIS AT ONCE!  
  
The guards eyes went wide as she screamed out. The guards bowed to her as one. The Chancellor was furious, What are you doing?  
  
Princess Nadia told us to..., one of the guards tried to say.  
  
the Chancellor yelled, Detain him!  
  
The guards shot to there feet. One guard closer then the rest struck Crono in the head, knocking him unconcious. Marle cried as she tried to reach him but the guards kept her away.


	5. The Trial

Chapter 5: The Trial  
  
The sun shone through it casting the courtroom in many colors. The window showed an old man holding a scale, the symbol of Justice in Guardia. Before the window a judge sat in an high backed chair. To the judges right stood the Chancellor. On the judges left was a man dressed in formal clothes.  
  
The Chancellor stepped forward. I am the Chancellor, the prosecutor.  
  
The man on the right stepped forward, I'm the lawyer for the defence, Pierre.  
  
We now bring forth the defendant, Crono. He is accused of abducting Princess Nadia, the Chancellor said in his whinny voice.  
  
The Seargent at Arms stepped to the door and opened it so Crono could enter. Crono took his place behind a podium. What shall we do with him, the Chancellor said almost to himself, Fire, perhaps? Hang him upside down for a few years? Or shall we employ the guillotine.  
  
You the jury must decide his fate, the Chancellor said in a louder voice.  
  
The Judge looked at Crono, You are ordered to tell the truth, Crono.  
  
Pierre stepped forward. His voice was much stronger then the Chancellors and seemed to carry a conviction with it that what he was saying was absolutely true. The charge against my client is Premeditated Abduction of Royalty, Pierre paused for just a moment, The question is, did he kidnap Princess Nadia.  
  
The answer, Pierre continued, Is NO. No took place at the fairgrounds that day.  
  
The two met completely by accident. In fact, it was Princess Nadia, or Marle as she told Crono, who asked if she could join _him_.  
  
Is this true, the Chancellor said as Pierre stepped back to his position, Who started this whole affair?  
  
Crono said after a moments thought, I guess in a way I did. I...  
  
Crono was going on to explain but the Chancellor stopped him short. Just as I suspected! The defendant deliberately tried to get near the Princess.  
  
It's not like that, Crono tried to say again but was cut off.  
  
The Princess then innocently followed you to Lucca's little sideshow, the Chancellor said, Whereupon you both disappeared! Now if that isn't criminal abduction I don't know what is!  
  
It was an accident that caused her to disappear, Crono tried to defend himself, I went in after her to rescue her!  
  
The jury was listening but the Chancellor was not. I also have evidence that throw the defendants character into question as well.  
  
Pierre called, This can't have any relevance to this case.  
  
Care to respond Chancellor, the Judge asked.  
  
Crono's character is at the very core of this case, the Chancellor insisted.  
  
Very well, Pierre said then continued under his breath, We have nothing to lose.  
  
If character is to be the question, my Lord, Pierre said addressing the Judge, Then we have a number of witnesses who will attest to the good character of my client.  
  
First, a young girl, Pierre said.  
  
The Seargent at Arms stepped to the door and opened the door. Crono smiled as he saw who it was. The young girl whose cat Crono had found stepped inside. She turned and looked at Crono, This nice man found my kitty for me.  
  
She was escorted out. Thank you for being so kind, she said to Crono as she left the room.  
  
We also have a written testimonial from the Mayor of the town of Truce and several of the townspeople who were willing to testify today, Pierre continued.  
  
I think we can skip that part young man, the judge told Pierre, Clear Crono is a man of good character.  
  
Pierre said, The final issue to settle is motive. Was there any motive for Crono to abduct Princess Nadia? No!  
  
What about ransom, the Chancellor asked.  
  
Didn't her fortunes tempt you, the Chancellor asked trying to trap him.  
  
To be perfectly honest, Crono said, I had no clue who she really was until a few hours ago.  
  
You mean you had no idea?  
  
Not until I was told by my friend Lucca, Crono said.  
  
The Chancellor grumbled, The prosecution rests, your honor.  
  
Members of the jury, the judge said, If you find the defendant guilty stand to the left. If innocent, stand to the right.  
  
The jurors filed in. The final vote was four Not Guilty and two Guilty. The crowd was booing. Order in the court, the judge called as he slammed his gavel, A verdict has been reached. The verdict is not guilty. However the fact remains that even though he didn't kidnap her, he did run off with her. Three days solitary confinement.  
  
The judge slammed his gavel down finally. Take him away, the Chancellor called.  
  
Two guards stepped through the door. Marle ran in after them. Now wait just a darn minute...  
  
the Chancellor said in shock.  
  
Then a silence fell upon the courtroom as the King himself entered the court. That's enough, my dear, he said to Marle.  
  
But Father!  
  
All I asked was for you to behave like a Princess, the King said sadly, Even royalty must obey rules. Leave the rest up to the Chancellor and forget about the events in town.  
  
Marle was shaking her head. We're leaving, the King said finally as he stared into the defiant face of his daughter.  
  
The guards followed the King outside, dragging Crono between them. Marle sank to her knees. she said softly.  
  
Crono was set down on the bridge leading to the jails. The guard waited for the Chancellor to arrive. The Chancellor walked ahead of Crono as if he were a conquering hero. Crono was led down a flight of stairs. The Chancellor walked towards the head guard who was seated behind a large desk. This terrorist has tried to overthrow the Kingdom, the Chancellor said conspiratorially.  
  
Crono could not make out what was being no matter how hard he tried. He has been found guilty and you must carry out his sentence.  
  
So this is the monster who kidnapped the princess, the head guard said.  
  
The execution is three days away, the Chancellor said, Be sure to keep an eye on him.  
  
That's funny, the guard said as he shuffled through his papers, I don't recall receiving anything about an execution.  
  
Do you doubt what I say, the Chancellor said angrily, The paperwork is probably lost in the system somewhere.  
  
Understood, sir!  
  
the head guard called.  
  
Two heavily armored soldiers walked into the room. Take the prisoner to his cell  
  
One of the guards stepped behind Crono and hit him with the pommel of his sword. Crono passed out instantly.  
  
Crono woke to find himself lying on the cold stone floor of a cell. On the bed, a bright pink package sat. Crono stood up and held his head for a moment as it started to hurt. His head cleared in a moment. He walked woozily towards the package and opened it. Inside he found his pack as well as a note. _Thought you might need this, ~A friend_. Somehow it had gotten through there security.  
  
Crono grinned as he pulled out a Tonic and drank it down quickly. The pain in his head cleared immediately. Crono walked to the door and started to shake it. One of the guards looked at him and said in a gruff voice, Stop it, kid.  
  
Crono kept it up until the guard yelled at his partner, Open the door. I'll teach him not to mess around with me.  
  
The door creaked open with a squeal of rusted hinges. The guard struck him before he could react. Crono fell backwards and the guard followed him. He was still feeling the effects of the Tonic and didn't feel much pain. That's what you get for misbehaving, the guard said as he stooped over Crono's body.  
  
As the guard turned Crono reached into his pack and drew his sword. He lashed out with as much force as he could muster. The blade cut through the armor on the back of the guard who fell to the floor with a loud clang. Crono dashed for the door but the other guard was standing in the way. Where do you think you're going?  
  
The guard was carrying a heavy sword that was slow in the ungainly armor but could deal a lot of damange if Crono were not careful. Crono held his sword in a fencers stance. The guard took a swing at him but it was too slow to hit. Crono dodged nimbly to one side and slashed his sword at the guards sword arm. Crono's blade resounded off the man's heavy armor. The guard sent his elbow flying into Crono's face.  
  
Crono reeled drunkenly from the blow as he tried to get his thoughts organized. The guard swung his sword again and Crono reacted on instinct. Crono moved himself inside the mans swing and straightened his sword arm out. The blade pierced the armor and drove through the guard sprouting from his back. Crono pulled his sword from the guard before running up the stairs that led from the cell block he was being kept in.  
  
At the top of the stairs Crono found the way out blocked by a pair of shields. Behind them, two shadowy figures crouched. One moved his shield away to try and strike at Crono but Crono moved too quickly. Crono hit the man with his shoulder, sending him flying. He slashed with his sword killing the man before he could come around. The man behind the other shield stuck his head out to find Crono's sword slashing at him. His head fell to the floor like overripe fruit.  
  
Crono ran to the stairs that looked like they lead down. At the bottom Crono finds a long walkway suspended between two of the towers. Winds gust around the towers, threatening to knock Crono over. The path ends in a stairway leading down into another long hall. A guard stands in front of another cell. Crono dashes forward, impaling the guard on the sword.   
  
Crono throws up the switch that sits on the wall next to the cell. The gate opens with a metallic clank. Crono moved quickly inside, checking for prisoners to help escape. No one is inside but he does find four chests. From these chests he gets 2 Mid Tonics, slightly more powerful versions of the tonic, and two ethers, potion designed to replenish energy.  
  
Crono stepped back outside and examined his surroundings. The hall dead ends. _No choice but to head back,_ Crono thought. He walks towards the stairway but sees a large figuring coming down.  
  
A giant of a man, wielding a mace and covered in armor, steps slowly down the stairs. So you're that escaped con, the man booms out.  
  
He steps towards Crono, each step shaking the ground a bit. Crono draws his sword once more. The hulking man swung his mace at Crono but his swing was much too slow. Crono easily side stepped it and lashed his sword out at the man. The blade dented the armor but did little else.  
  
The large man laughed. Is that the best you can do?  
  
He swung again but Crono sidestepped again. Stop moving!  
  
Crono lashed out again, taking the guard high on his chest. The blade penetrated the armor and struck something that felt like flesh but no blood followed his blade when he pulled it out. Crono could see the cut through the armor clearly, it was about an inch wide. Crono dove under the man's next clumsy swing and stabbed his sword through the gap he had made in the mans armor. The man grasped his chest as Crono withdrew his sword. I don't get paid enough for this, he grumbled as he ran as quickly as his bulk would allow away from Crono.  
  
Crono ran back across the suspended walkway and up another flight of stairs. These led to another long walkway between the two towers. About half way across a voice cried out, The prisoners escaping!  
  
Two guards, one on either side of him, strode forward. Crono looked about him carefully. There wasn't much room to maneuver. Crono did the only thing he could do, he attacked. He charged the guard in front of him, cutting him down with a spectacular swing of his sword. Crono's hands were starting to feel a bit numb from the vibrations of his sword hitting the armor. Crono picked up the fallen guards sword and hit the other guard, who was trying to run up behind him, with the flat of the blade. The guard overbalanced in his heavy armor and went tumbling to the ground. Crono grinned to himself as he resumed running for the exit.  
  
The walkway ended in another long hall. Crono could see two guards in the hall. Crono managed to sneak past the first, who was not very attentive. The second guard, who was standing in front of some sort of torture chamber, was more attentive then the first. Crono killed him before he could raise a warning. Crono threw open the switch and found a young man with his head in the guillotine.  
  
Crono ran to the man and lifted the block that was keeping his neck trapped in the machine. The man stood up and rubbed his neck. You're a life saver, he said as he shook Crono's hand, My daddy runs a shop in the Truce area. Stop by some time.  
  
I'll do that, Crono said, Now get out of here.  
  
The room had another gate. Crono threw the switch and entered the next room. Two skeletons lay on the floor. In the corner a treasure chest sat. Inside was a suit of Bronze Mail. Crono grinned to himself as he donned the armor. _This might not be so bad_, Crono thought to himself.  
  
Crono stepped from the room and ran out the next exit he found. This led to another of the walkways that Crono had seen so much of. At the end of the hallway Crono found a room with stairs in every corner. Crono could see light coming from the upper right stairway and ran up two flights of stairs. The stairs ended in a room with two guards. The stood on either side of the doorway.  
  
Crono drew his sword silently then stabbed the sword through the back of the right guard. As the body fell Crono jerked the sword out of the mans back and brought the sword around in a fierce arch that severed the man on the lefts head from his shoulders.  
  
At the end of the room a large wooden door was set into the stone. Crono threw these open and stepped through. The head guard was sitting behind his desk. An important looking document sat on his desk. The guard stood up and ran for the stairway leading out. A series of sharp raps sounded from the stairs and the man fell down the stairs, unconcious.  
  
A figure stepped down the stairs in large glasses and a silly hat.   
  
Crono! I'm here to rescue you, then she looked around, Well, looks like you didn't need my help after all. Let's blow this joint.  
  
I'd agree with that, Crono said, But first, I want to see what this is.  
  
He picked up the sheaf of papers which had fallen to the floor when the guard had run. The title was Dragon Tank Owner's Manual. Crono read on. Apparently the Dragon Tank was some new weapon the Chancellor had ordered built. The head wouldn't take damage from lightning or fire damage, whatever that meant, and would apparently repair damage done to the main body. The manual continued to say that the tank is unbeatable unless the head was destroyed.  
  
I guess that's kind of useless, Crono said as he tossed the manual back on the desk, Let's get out of here.  
  
The two ran up the stairs to freedom. Another long walkway. How many of these things does this castle have, Crono asked as they ran along it.  
  
The walkway shook beneath there feet. What is that, Lucca asked.  
  
In the distance the hiss of steam being released under pressure could be heard. They continued forward. The shaking grew more and more noticeable. With a hiss and a screech a giant tank with the head of a dragon rolled out onto the walkway. That must be the dragon tank, Crono said.  
  
The Chancellor was standing behind the tank shouting encouragement. Forward Dragon Tank! Crush those rebels, he yelled in his whinny voice before he ran back inside like the coward he is.  
  
Hey Lucca, remember what the manual said, Crono pointed out, Go for the head but don't use flames, it's immune.  
  
Lucca said as she drew her trusty gun.  
  
Crono drew his sword and waited for the tank to settle. The head peered down at the two with no hint of emotion. With a whirring click the mouth dropped open and sent a jet of flame at Crono. Crono rolled to the side avoiding the flames as Lucca sent a bolt from her gun into the tanks mouth. The flames sputtered a bit before going out. Hey, nice shot, Crono called to Lucca.  
  
I just added a little explosives to the round so when it hits it causes some extra damage, Lucca called as she fired at the head again.  
  
The jaw slammed shut and the round exploded harmlessly on the outside. Crono lept at the tank, swinging his sword at the mouth. The sword reverberated in his hand but the well made sword did not break.   
  
The jaw opened again but this time a beam bathed the tank in a strange green light. The gaps in the jaw closed and started to reform. _That's amazing, _Crono thought, _I bet Lucca would give anything to study that thing some more._ Lucca fired into the mouth again, damaging the circuitry inside. Crono jumped towards the mouth and jammed his sword into the metal monstrosity. With a ominous clank the jaw opened fully and did not move.   
  
That takes care of that, Crono called as he jerked his sword from the mouth.  
  
A series of grinding sounds issued from the tank and a hatch opened on the top of the tank. With a roar three missles lifted into the air. Crono dodged two that were aimed at him but Lucca was knocked to the ground by the concussion from the third.  
  
Crono jumped to his feet and ran at the tank. He took a giant leap at the top of the tank and drove his sword into the delicate machinery beneath its armored hide. Sparks flew and smoke issued from the seams of the tank. Crono yanked his sword out and ran to check on Lucca. She was bruised and a little singed but otherwise alright.  
  
The Chancellor ran out of the tower and started yelling, They got the Dragon Tank! Fix it quickly!  
  
Two guards ran forward with the Chancellor to try and fix the damaged tank. With a deep roar the tank was ripped apart by explosions. The Chancellor and the guards looked wide eyed as the section of walkway they were standing on collapsed.  
  
In desperation they grabbed each other. The guard holding the Chancellors feet got his toes over the edge of the damaged are while the guard that the Chancellor had grabbed had his hands gripped tightly on the opposite side. They formed a sort of human bridge. Crono and Lucca ran quickly over the three as the Chancellor shouted at them, Don't think for a moment that you've gotten away with this!  
  
The two ran down the stairs that led to the exit. At the bottom a pair of guards stood on either side of the exit. As Crono stepped out one of the guards yelled, They're escaping.  
  
Run for it, Crono yelled.  
  
The two guards gave chase as the two teenagers ran for the exit. As they reached the door four more guards appeared, surrounding the two.  
  
A voice called out,   
  
Princess Nadia, the guards said in unison and dropped to one knee.  
  
Marle stepped forward, wearing a very fancy dress that seemed totally inappropriate for her. This is my friend. Show him some respect!  
  
one of the guards started to say.  
  
Marle glared at him. Can't you take orders, Marle asked.  
  
Of course, the soldier replied.  
  
Hold it right there, the Chancellors high pitched voice said.  
  
There was the Chancellor, striding self importantly towards where Marle stood. Do as King Guardia the XXXIII commands.  
  
The King himself strode forward, resting on a scepter of gold.   
  
Silence, Princess Nadia, the King commanded, The throne comes before your personal wishes.  
  
Marle said angrily, Just because I have a title does not mean I am not a person!  
  
You pick up strange ideas venturing outside, the King replied.  
  
I didn't pick up' anything, it's called common sense,' Marle retorted.  
  
Princess Nadia, the King said pleading.  
  
I despise you! I'm leaving!  
  
She threw off her dress, revealing the loose white clothes she seemed more at home in. Marle stepped to Crono. Come on Crono. Let's go.  
  
Crono and Lucca followed Marle out the door. The Chancellor yelled at the guards, Don't just stand there, catch them!  
  
The King stepped forward sadly, Princess Nadia...  
  
_Now I have lost my only family,_ the King thought as he stared at the door.  
  
Outside in Guardia Forest the guards were pursuing the trio. They had cut off the route to Truce village and forced them towards a clearing. The three burst into the clearing. Looks like a dead end, Marle called.  
  
Lucca saw the small glowing ball on the ground, Look, a gate!  
  
Let's go through it, Marle said.  
  
But we don't know where it will take us, Lucca replied.  
  
Who cares? This place stinks anyways, Marle said to Lucca.  
  
While Lucca considered a voice called from the path. Princess Nadia!  
  
The Chancellor and several guards blocked the way out. This is completely irrational, Lucca told Crono.  
  
Marle looked at Crono. Hurry Crono.  
  
Crono said, Lucca open the gate.  
  
If you insist, Lucca said resignedly as she pulled out the gate key.  
  
She pointed it at the gate and it opened. The guards stared in shock as the gate opened. The Chancellor went wide eyed. They disappeared!


	6. Beyond the Ruins

Chapter Six: Beyond the Ruins  
  
The gate opened to a small metal room and tossed them to the floor. Lucca cried out rubbing her head.  
  
I guess we're still not used to the transition, Crono said as he helped Marle up.  
  
There's no way the Chancellor can reach us here, Marle said as she leaned on Crono's arm for support, But, where is here?  
  
Lucca walked to one a door engraved with strange ruins. Small crystals set into the door glowed with a strange light. The civilization here seems so... advanced, Lucca said.  
  
Like we're on another world, Marle said.  
  
Or maybe in the future, Crono said.  
  
Lucca replied absently, Let's go find out.  
  
The room they were in was small and neglected. The metal floors had all begun to rust and looked as if someone had not walked on them in some time. The three friends left the room and found themselves in a nightmare world.   
  
The ground was cratered and covered in a fine layer of ash. Winds gusted constantly shifting the ash through the skies. Behind them, the dome they had entered was cracked open like an egg. All around them they could see the signs of destruction. If this is the future, Marle said, Then what happened to everything? Was there a war?  
  
I don't know Marle, Lucca said as she looked around, Let's find someone to ask, if anyone has survived.  
  
That's a cheerful thought, Crono said sullenly.  
  
To the south another great dome sat. It too was open to the elements. The three set off for this dome. Inside they found a small room. There were people clustered inside, trying to stay alive. They were dressed in torn and dirty rags. one of the people said.  
  
The group looked up at them but no one paid them much attention. They went back to there conversations or thoughts. Excuse me, Marle said, But do you people know of a place called Truce?  
  
Truce Dome, one of them said, I've never heard of that, this is Trann Dome.  
  
So we're not in Guardia Kingdom?  
  
Kingdom? What are you talking about?  
  
Just forget it, Marle said at last.  
  
Lucca wandered over to a curious looking machine sitting near one of the doors with the curious symbol on them. What is this, she asked the man leaning against it.  
  
Don't you know, he said unbelieving, This is an Enertron. It gives you a full nights rest in just a few seconds. Unfortunately it leaves you hungry.  
  
Lucca peered at it curiously then stepped inside. The device hummed a bit then beeped. Lucca stepped out looking thoroughly refreshed. Hey Marle, Crono! You've got to try this.  
  
The two took turns entering the machine. As they stepped out they felt as if they had just awoken from a very refreshing sleep. This is amazing, Crono said, But I'm still feeling a little hungry.  
  
If you want food, go to Arris Dome, to the Northeast, one of the huddled survivors said, You'll have to go through Lab 16. But the monsters there don't all react to weapons like swords and guns.  
  
Well, let's go then, Crono said, There's not much for us to do here. Maybe if we can find Arris Dome we can bring some food for these people!  
  
Sounds like a good idea Crono, Lucca said.  
  
Lab 16 was just north of the Dome they had entered. As they walked along the path leading to the Lab they found a sign lying in the dust. Bangor Dome, it declared in faded writing.  
  
Maybe that's where we appeared, Lucca said.  
  
Could be, Crono and Marle agreed.  
  
A lighting bolt flashed from the sky. Marle jumped with a small shriek and latched onto Crono's arm with a viselike grip. I'm sorry, she said turning red with embarrassment, I've always been scared of lighting.  
  
It's alright Marle, Crono said patting her arm gently, We all have our fears.  
  
A long silence followed as the Marle rested against Crono. Lucca broke the mood when she cleared her throat. Hey guys, shouldn't we keep going?  
  
The two looked away in embarrassment and separated. Yeah, let's go, Crono said.  
  
Lab 16 was a mass of jumbled debris covered in dust and ash. Curious poles with green, red and yellow circles affixed to them sat embedded in the ground. I wonder what this used to be, Lucca said as she stared at the destruction.  
  
As they walked they could see strange ratlike things running around on the ground. As they walked along a path they found three craters clustered close to each other with a strange plant growing nearby. As the three approached the cluster the craters rose from the ground, revealing small beady eyes. The plant uprooted itself and slowly stumbled towards the group. Crono jumped into the craters who were still clustered closely together. His sword bit through there sides into the flesh beneath. They twitched as they died then laid still. Lucca fired a blast of flame at the plant, cooking it thoroughly.  
  
That wasn't so bad, Marle said as she put away her crossbow.  
  
It looks like these creatures pretend to be harmless until someone steps close, Lucca said examining the bodies of the animal, We should avoid them as much as we can.  
  
As they rounded a corner they found a small box with a red arrow inscribed on it. Crono opened it and found another sword. At this rate, Crono said thoughtfully as he tested the sword, I'll have more swords then I know what to do with.  
  
The blade seemed good so he took the old blade from his scabbard and put the new sword in. _It's amazing how all these swords have the exact same length and curve as the ones before them, _Crono thought amusedly to himself, _It's like I was meant to find them all_.  
  
Let's keep going, Lucca insisted.  
  
The group found another of the small boxes which contained a crossbow similar in material to the sword Crono had found. We seem to be finding things everywhere, Marle said as she tucked the bow under her clothes.  
  
They avoided another pair of the strange plants but found the way beyond blocked by five of the craters. Marle fired her new bow at the nearest.  
  
The bolt shot from the weapon and buried itself in the crater. The creature died without a sound. Lucca hosed some flames over the group. Some died from the heat and the others were injured. Crono flew between the surviving two, slashing first left then right with his new sword. The weapon seemed to weigh nothing.  
  
Well, this doesn't seem to bad, Lucca said, I thought the man said the creatures didn't react to weapons.  
  
Maybe he was talking about something else, Marle said as they moved on.  
  
They passed a wrecked vehicle. Three strange glowing triangles sat on the ground and hood of the vehicle. As they walked the three triangles moved to block there path. They grew larger, becoming a strange ghost like being with hands and an evilly grinning face.  
  
Crono, who was in front, swung his sword but it passed straight through the thing. What the..., Crono said in shock.  
  
Get out of the way Crono, Lucca shouted as she aimed her airgun.  
  
Crono dove to the side as the searing blast of flame leapt from the nozzle of the weapon. The ghosts, or whatever they were, backed away from the flames. One was too slow and dissolved into mists. Lucca pressed her attack. They don't like the flames, she called.  
  
Another went the way of the first followed quickly by the next. I guess we know how to deal with those things next time we see them, Crono said dusting himself off.  
  
Let's get out of this place, Marle said glancing about nervously.  
  
The three set off once more. The exit was nearby but a strange sleeping creature woke as they strode past. It had two legs and a very bulbous head and body. The creature stood about three times as high as they did.   
  
It ran at Crono, kicking at him with its legs. Crono slashed it with his sword, drawing blood. Marle and Lucca fired at it, but it didn't slow it down. Go for the head, Crono shouted at them as he fended off the legs of the thing which were impossibly hard, his sword didn't even cut them.  
  
Marle reloaded her bow and fired. The bolt struck home and the creature fell down with a mighty crash. Thanks Marle, Crono said trying to catch his breath.  
  
No problem Crono, Marle said with a giggle.  
  
As they stepped from the wreckage of Lab 16 they could see another of the broken domes. As they entered the dome they found a twisting series of catwalks that seemed to travel in circles. As they finally reached the end they saw a little girl, probably no more then six, staring at a tiny sapling. The little girl saw them and gave a little shriek.  
  
An old man with a large white beard and propping himself up on a wood stick moved towards them slowly. You there, he called to them in a strong voice that seemed out of place from one so old, Where are you from?  
  
We came from the Laboratories to the west, Lucca told the man.  
  
the man said in disbelief.  
  
He turned the others huddled around the room, Hey! We've got people who crossed the ruins!  
  
The disheveled people stood with murmurs of disbelief running around the room. So there are people who can kill those freaky mutants.  
  
The group looks at the three with a mixture of awe and fear. Few who tried to cross the labs ever made it. Crono walked to the old man, who was obviously in charge. Pardon me, he said apologetically as he caught himself staring in awe at the friends, I am Doan, the descendant of the director of this info center. In the basement, down those stairs, the old man said nodding towards a nearby ladder set in the metal floor, of this building is a giant computer and storage facility for food.  
  
Why don't you go down there and get some food, Marle asked, These people look like there starving.  
  
We can't get through cause of the robot guards, the man said sadly, It's a pity.  
  
Marle looked at Crono. We have to help these people.  
  
Crono nodded his head and strode to the ladder. Doan stepped forward, Are you going down there?  
  
Of course, Marle said a bit too loudly.  
  
But no one's come back from there, Doan told them.  
  
Gotta try, right, Lucca said.  
  
The man looked at the three companions. It's nice to see such spirited young people for a change. Be careful and come back alive, Doan told them.  
  
Crono a hold of the ladder and clambered down the rungs. Marle and Lucca followed after him. The ladder led to a small room. Through a small passage the three adventurers found a pair of control panels. To the left was another ladder and to the right a closed door. The path leading to the door was missing a piece. One of the panels had a screen that glowed brightly. _Enter password_, glowed at them from the screen.  
  
It looks like we need a password to get to the door, Lucca said.  
  
Well then, let's go up the ladder, Crono said, We've got to try and help those people.  
  
The ladder led to a massive room. It was criss-crossed with narrow metal girders. The ladder ended at the start of one of these girders. Watch your step, Crono said to the two girls, Wouldn't want to fall in here.  
  
They made there way carefully along the narrow beams. The path was twisted and they continually had to fall back and try again as they came to dead ends. They could see the exit but as they passed an intersection they saw a small statue of a rat frozen in surprise. Attached to its leg was a small not reading, Anyone in the vicinity of the stock room will be attacked.  
  
Well that's cheerful, Marle said, Wonder why they would have a statue like that?  
  
Crono said as looked at the strange statue, It looks almost real.  
  
We'll never help those people if we don't keep moving on, Lucca told them.  
  
After a few more wrong turns they finally made it to the end of the room. They stepped through a small doorway and an alarm shrilled in the air. The three tried to run through the room to the door on the other side but a giant machine dropped from the ceiling. They were thrown to the floor. A metallic voice rang out, Executing program.  
  
Marle called out, What's going on?!  
  
Get ready, Lucca called out.  
  
Two smaller machines slowly dropped from the ceiling on either side of the larger. The large machine was lumpy with a large crystal eye set in the center. The two smaller machines were round with strange antennae sticking form the top. Lights flickered along there surface. A hatch popped open on the machine to the right. Three missles sprang from the machine and closed on Crono. He rolled to the side, avoiding the missles. In a flash, he was on his feet again and charged the machine. He slashed the thing with his sword which rebounded from the metal surface. Lucca fired a jet of flame at the machine, scorching its armor.Marle fired at the large machine. The bolt struck a few inches to the side of the crystal eye.  
  
The bit to the right fired a blast of light at Crono. Marle called a warning to him. Crono saw the beam and sidestepped out of the way, slashing the machine he was standing near with his sword. The blade cut through the skin of the machine, damaging the mechanisms beneath. With a sound of ripping metal the bit crashed to the ground. As Crono moved Lucca noticed that the great crystal eye of the machine tracked his path. Aim for the eye, she yelled out.  
  
Marle fired another bolt at the machine, the bolt missed the eye again. The machine to the right fired another laser at Marle. She didn't notice the blast come at her. Crono dove at her, knocking her to the floor. Lucca took careful aim and fired at the eye.  
  
The machine rocked the ground. The bit to the right dropped to the floor. The large machine shuddered as small explosions rippled its skin. The great metal body tilted to the side and crashed to the ground. I guess they weren't kidding when they said no one had made it through the guards, Crono said as he helped Marle back to her feet.  
  
They were serious about keeping anyone out of the storage area, Lucca said, Hopefully, it's not much farther.  
  
The three walked through the door the machines had been guarding. The room was lined with boxes, some broken open. A smell of rot pervaded the air. Marle said holding her nose, Something reeks!  
  
Lucca checked the contents of the boxes. Everything's completely rotten. The refrigeration must have gone.  
  
Marle looked around the room and say a figure hunched under a cloak. Crono! Look, she called as she ran to the shape.  
  
It was a person, or it had been, huddled under a dirty cloak. The man clutched a small object in his hand. He's got something in his hands, Marle said as she pried the object from the mans hands.   
  
Crono and Lucca lookedo over her shoulder to see what it was. It looks like some kind of seed, Lucca said.  
  
A seed, Marle asked, Do you think it could grow in a place like this?  
  
It's possible, Lucca replied.  
  
Crono spotted a dirty piece of paper sitting next to the man. On it was written: _The rat is more then just a statue. It knows the secret of this dome. Catch it._ Do you think this is talking about that statue back in that other room, Crono asked when he showed the note to Marle and Lucca.  
  
Let's find the statue and find out, Marle said.  
  
The three ran from the room to where they had seen the rat. As they stepped through the door they could see the rat just a few feet away. There it is, Marle called.  
  
The rat spooked and ran. Crono took off at a run. The ran dashed nimbly across the girders trying to escape Crono but he was still gaining on the creature. As the rat neared a small hole that would have allowed it to escape Crono dove at it. He caught the creature by its tail and lofted it into the air. Got it!  
  
Marle and Lucca jogged up to stand with Crono. The rat gave a frigtened squeek before saying in a high pitched voice, I give up! I'll tell you the secret! Hold the L and R buttons and press A to open the passage!  
  
Crono let the creature go. As it ran off it shouted at them, Don't make any mistakes or you'll be sorry!  
  
Maybe that's the password for that door we saw, Lucca said, Hurry, it's not far away.  
  
The three clambered down the ladder into the room with the control panel. Next to the panel was a series of buttons. L, R, X, Y, A and B. Lucca examined the controls for a moment then pressed the buttons the rat had indicated. A hiss of pneumatics and the panel of floor shifted into place allowing them access to the door.  
  
The door had a simple wheel to unlock it. Crono spun the wheel quickly and opened the door. The path led to a room with several catwalks running around it. In the center of a platform, two rats circled a squat green machine. The companions looked warily at this new machine. They didn't want to have to fight it. They ran up the ladder leading to there left. This took them to a catwalk leading around the room. The catwalk ended at another platform patrolled by strange looking bugs.  
  
Trying to creep by the insects proved impossible and they started to swarm the three friends. The insects took to the air and started flying low over there heads trying to sting them. Crono slashed one of the insects in two but another jabbed its stinger into his arm. Crono gave a cry of pain as Marle shot the insect.  
  
Lucca tried to swing a hammer she had drawn from a concealed pocket in her clothes, but the bugs were moving to fast for her to hit. Crono dashed forward with Marle at his side. Marle fired off a bolt that skewered one of the insects and battered another with her crossbow. Crono took out two more with quick slashes of his sword.  
  
Crono helped steady Lucca who had taken a few stings from the insects. He pulled out a tonic and gave it to her to drink. His arm throbbed a bit from where the insect had hit him. Marle looked concernedly at the wound. Will you be all right, she asked Crono.  
  
he said confidently, I've had worse before.  
  
The three continued to move along the metal walkways and up another catwalk to a door set into the wall. Crono stepped through with his sword drawn. A lone robot paced the metal platform in steady regular steps. Crono dashed behind the robot and up onto another catwalk. Marle and Lucca followed his lead. From there vantage point they could see several robots scattered around the room. There must be something important here to have all this security, Lucca observed.  
  
Crono said, I wonder what it is.  
  
We'll find out soon enough, Marle said as she pointed to a door at the end of the catwalk.  
  
The door led to a room with a set of controls and a giant screen, at least three times the height of Crono. So this is the info center, Lucca said as she dashed giddily towards the computer.  
  
She examined the displays before announcing, The computers still working. I can do a search for time warps. Maybe we'll find our gate. It says here that the year is 2300 A.D. We really are in the future.  
  
Kind of a bleak future to look forward to, Crono said darkly as Lucca typed on the keypad.  
  
she called after typing quickly on the keypad, I've got it!  
  
The screen clicked on and gave a steady humming sound. East of Arris Dome, Lucca said as she examined the monitors before her.  
  
The screen panned slowly from the dome they were in east, past another destroyed city with a road running through it, and ended at another destroyed dome. A small label displayed the name of the dome, Proto Dome.  
  
Leave it to Lucca, Marle said happily, I'm beggining to think you could find anything with this machine.  
  
A flashing blue button caught her attention. She walked over to the button and asked, What does this button do?  
  
Lucca said, Give it a try.  
  
Marle pressed the button and new information flowed across the monitors in front of Lucca. 1999 A.D.? Visual record of the Day of Lavos, Lucca read from the screen as the main monitor hissed with static.  
  
The main picture stablized enough to show a small island with three domes. The screen darkened suddenly so that details were hard to make out. The island looked to be green, with none of the ash that covered the ground now. The screen de-rezzed for a moment as a giant gap formed between the domes. Red light poured from the hole and chunks of molten rock spewed from the entrance. A shape like a giant porcupine rose slowly out of the gapping wound in the Earth. Beams of strange light flew from its back and the ground was burned where they struck. The monitor switched to show a dome under the fussilade of fire from the skies. Its shell cracked like a egg. Buildings crumbled under the onslaught. The screen de-rezzed one final time and went blank. Only a sibilant hiss of static remained.  
  
Marle stared in shock, Wh... what... is that?!  
  
Marle took an unsteady step back, Is that what's destroying our world?  
  
Marle was silent for a moment. We must really be in the future..., she said quietly before she burst out, No! No way! I refuse to believe it!  
  
This... this can't be the way the world ends, Marle said as she fell to her knees.  
  
The screen clicked off in a final hiss of static. Crono and Lucca just looked at there friend, unsure of what to do. Marle sobbed for a bit before she jumped up and faced Crono. There's only one thing we can do, Marle said determinedly, We have to change history. Just like Crono did when he rescued me.  
  
She looked pleadingly at the two,   
  
Lucca thought for a moment then said nervously, I.. guess so. It was a stroke of luck that we were sent here through that gate.  
  
Lucca stepped up to Crono, Crono, let's go.  
  
Crono nodded his head, Let's go save the planet!  
  
Marle grinned foolishly when Crono agreed. Let's get out of here, Crono said.  
  
The three quickly dashed to the ladder leading out of the lower levels. The old man was sleeping on the floor. He apparently slept lightly because when they got to the top of the ladder he woke. You're back, he said in disbelief.  
  
The others stood up and gathered around the three companions. Doan asked, What did you discover?  
  
This is... our future, Marle said without thinking.  
  
Doan looked confused and one of the crowd shouted, Where's the food?!  
  
Marle pulled out the seeds and handed them to Doan, This is all we could get.  
  
  
  
You don't know how long the Enertron will hold out, Lucca explained to the old man, These seeds may be your only hope.  
  
You have to stay alive, Marle said to the group, And so do we.  
  
Doan looked at the three in curiousity. You're strange... You're different from us...  
  
I think it's because we're healthy, Marle said.  
  
Heal-thy? Got a nice ring to it, Doan said pronouncing the word, We'll try growing the seeds.  
  
A young child walked to look at the seeds in Doan's hands. What're those, the young girl asked.  
  
They just might be our future, Doan told the girl.  
  
If you're heading for Proto Dome, Doan said turning back to them, Go by way of Lab 32 and take this with ya.  
  
The old man handed them a strange looking key. It's the key to the jet bike in Lab 32. I used to ride it in my youth.  
  
Be careful, he warned, There are more powerful robots over there. Take care, and stay... healthy.  
  
We will, Crono told the old man.  
  
As the three walked towards the door. There's an old man over by Death Peek. You should talk to him some time, Doan called to them, You can get to the southern continent through the Sewer Acces just to the east of this dome.  
  
Thanks Doan, Crono said as he waved a final goodbye.  
  
It was just as bleek outside as it was before. The winds threw ash and dirt through the air making it difficult to see. They could make out the Sewer Access that Doan had told them about. Do you want to go inside, Crono asked the two ladies.  
  
We've got to get back to our time to see what we can do about Lavos, Lucca said, We can come and explore later.  
  
The three trudged through the winds towards Lab 32. A strange looking machine sat in a small clearing. It was painted blue and yellow and looked like it could seat all three of them comfortably. Crono pulled out the key that Doan had given him but just before he could try it on the door several alarms went off in the rubble surrounding them.  
  
Four robots rolled towards them and made a loose wedge. The three friends drew there weapons and readied themselves for a fight. A voice called out, Hold it right there!  
  
A man with a purple bodysuit and a mohawk rolled towards them on what looked like a motorcycle. Only... when he stood up the wheel lifted to fit into a niche on his back. What the..., Crono exclaimed.  
  
The robots turned towards the new arrival. One started to speak in a voice filled with awe, Hey, it's...  
  
The MAN, they all exlaimed.  
  
The Man raised his arms as if he were playing himself up for an audience. Like, thanks for the intro, babe.  
  
The robots repeated, The Man.  
  
You low-lifes can call me Johnny, The Man said adressing the three friends, Now listen, part of an old highway runs through this Lab. Think you can beat me in a bike race?  
  
Crono nodded. Use that Jet Bike and don't chicken out, babe.  
  
Johnny quickly explained to them how to use the bike then the three clambered aboard.  
  
The race started immediately. Crono drove the vehicle while Lucca figured out the other controls. She quickly found the boost button that Johnny had mentioned. Crono kept the vehicle moving and tried to keep from running off the road when Johnny rammed them from the side. Marle just sat back and tried to keep from getting torn out of the Jet Bike by the wind.  
  
Lucca pressed the boost button. The Jet Bike surged ahead of Johnny. Crono swerved the Bike in front of Johnny to keep him from passing them. The road was straight but the bike/man wasn't making it easy for them, he kept zooming ahead and trying to block them from passing but Crono managed to get around him. The halfway point passed in a surge of motion.  
  
Johnny took the lead again and kept the Jet Bike from passing him. Almost to the end, Crono could see the checkered finish line. Lucca hit the boost a second time sending them zooming over the finish line a hairs-breadth ahead of Johnny.   
  
The three cheered as Crono slowed the vehicle down . They leapt from the Jet Bike and waited for Johnny. He rolled up looking thoroughly dejected. You BEAT me! I don't get it, he said, You can challenge me anytime, we'll ride the wind babe.  
  
The three left Lab 32 and stepped back into the world of blowing ash and dust. Ahead of them they could see what looked like some sort of broken down factory, at least that was what Lucca insisted on calling it. To the south was the building that Lucca had mentioned, Proto Dome. That should be our way out, Lucca said.  
  
The three trudged through the blowing winds to the dome. Just inside the entrance on a raised platform sat a four legged robot of some sort. The three tried to sneak around the robot but it spotted them. Two more dropped from the ceiling next to Lucca and Marle. Crono wasted no time, drawing his sword and slashing the robot closest to him. The sword broked the shell of the machine but it kept working. Marle tried to batter the robot that had landed near her but as soon as she touched it a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. She fell to her knees as her muscles relaxed.  
  
Crono saw Marle fall and dashed to her side. He lashed out with his sword and sliced deeply into its side. The machine fell silent. Lucca fired a shot at the first robot Crono had struck. The machine shuddered as the round entered the gash in its side then it fell silent. Crono checked to make sure Marle was uninjured before he ran to help Lucca. Lucca had managed to back away from the machine but hadn't gotten a chance to hit it. Crono dashed in like a bolt of lightning, his sword a blur as he demolished the final machine.  
  
It seems like we can't go anywhere without having to fight something off, Crono grumbled as walked to where Marle was lying and helped her up.  
  
Marle's legs were unsteady but she managed to stand. Marle giggled, Well this is more fun then sitting around listening to tutors try and teach you the proper way for a lady to act.  
  
Crono and Lucca agreed with her. I think we can go on, Marle said as she tested her legs.  
  
Keep your weapons ready, Crono said, We don't know what else might be in here.  
  
The three walked on. At the end of the hall there sat an Enertron. The three friends took turns using the machine. Again they came out feeling well rested but hungry. Marle noticed a series of steps that led to a catwalk that traveled along one wall. At the end was a landing with a door at one side. To either side of the door stood a control panel and in the center of the platform a robot sat slumped.  
  
The robot was not moving. It had green eyes and was a tan color with an almost portly look to it. Marle wandered over curiously. What's this?  
  
It's in bad shape, Lucca said as she examined the machine, but it appears to be a humanoid robot. Incredible!  
  
Lucca dug around a bit, examining the workings of the machine and declared, I think I can fix it.  
  
What?! It might attack us, Marle said.  
  
Marle's got a point, Crono said, The other robots we've met haven't been altogether friendly.  
  
Lucca shook her head, I'll make sure it doesn't. Machines aren't evil it's humans that make them that way.  
  
Marle looked at Lucca for a second, You... pity them, don't you?  
  
Lucca turned back towards the robot, Let me get back to my work now, okay?  
  
Crono and Marle watched as Lucca went about repairing the machine. The two checked the door but it wouldn't move. In about an hour Lucca declared, Arlight, that should do it! I'm going to give it some juice.  
  
Lucca flipped a switch on the machine and stepped back. The robot started to convulse wildly then jumped to it's feet. It leapt about the platfrom then finally settled down, standing in front of Marle.  
  
Good morning, Marle said cheerfully.  
  
The robot started speaking hesitantly,   
  
It paused for a second before continuing rapidly, Good morning, mistress. What is your command?  
  
I'm not your mistress. I'm Marle, she said correcting the machine.  
  
She gestured to Crono and Lucca and said, This is Crono and Lucca here fixed you.  
  
The robot turned to Lucca and gave a bow, Understood, Madam Lucca fixed me.  
  
Just Lucca will do, Lucca said with a shake of her but she was smiling slightly.  
  
The robot shook his metallic head, Impossible. That would be rude.  
  
Look I hate formal titles. Don't you Marle?  
  
Marle stiffled a laugh as she answered, Hate   
  
The robot paused for a moment then said, I understand, Lucca.  
  
All right, Lucca said enthusiastically, What's your name?  
  
If the machine could have expressed confusion it would have but it only replied,   
  
Then as if in comprehension, Ah, my serial number. It is R66-Y.  
  
Lucca adjusted her glasses, R66-Y? Cool!  
  
That's no kind of name, Crono interjected.  
  
Come on Crono, Marle said, Let's give him a name.  
  
How about Robo, Crono said.  
  
Marle thought about it for a moment, That's perfect. Your new name is Robo, okay?  
  
My name is... Robo. Data storage complete.  
  
Hey Robo, Lucca asked, Why aren't there any people here?  
  
Robo looked around as if for the first time. What... What happened here? There _were_ many humans here as well as others of my kind.  
  
It think something awful happened here, Lucca said gloomily.  
  
It would appear so, Robo replied, But then how did you survive?  
  
We came through a time warp from the year 1000, Lucca explained.  
  
While we were exploring Arris Dome we discovered that there was a gate here, Marle continued.  
  
Lucca continued again, We found you when we came to look for the gate.  
  
Marle continued, But the door to the inner chamber is locked.  
  
Robo stepped to the door and tried to open it. After several tries he declared, The power is off. If we can get to the factory up north I can pass through the security and activate the power generator for this dome.  
  
You'd do that for us, Marle asked Robo.  
  
Robo banged his fists on his chest making a loud clanking noise, You repaired me, now it's my turn to help you. But the generator won't run for long. Someone must stay behind to open the doors when power is restored.  
  
Lucca, you should stay, Crono said, You know how to get this stuff to work.  
  
Lucca agreed, I'll take care of things here.  
  
Lead on Robo, Crono said.


End file.
